Rebound
by ForeverEchelon
Summary: Andy needed to get Luke out of her system, She needed a reboun guy. Andy found him, even if the two of them never really seen eye to eye he was the one she used.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: This story contains things of a sexual nature.**_

_**A/N my twisted brain came up with this one after a dream I had, and it put a smile on my face. It's amazing what you come up with after a little sleep. **_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Andy arched her back so that he could penetrate deeper inside of her, her nails digging into his back from the wave of pleasure that was coursing through her body. A moan escaped her lips letting him know she was enjoying the feeling he was giving her. It had been over 43 minuets since them both lost there clothing on the floor of the hotel room. How she ended up like this was all thanks to her now ex boyfriend Luke, and who would have thought that animosity between the two of them they would end up having sex on the job. Well come on who didn't love a bit of_**undercover**_ work right? It had been just over two months since her and Luke had broken it off, two months of trying to get him out of her system. And this was the perfect way of doing it; she never hesitated when she was offered the assignment even if it was for a few days. The funny thing was this was only day two of the assignment and she had already slept with him four times. He knew this meant nothing to her Andy had told him that she wanted someone else, someone that made her hungry for the smallest of touch. It was if she would explode from within just from him being close to her.

He lowered his body so that he could taste her lips on his own, he himself could not believe he was doing this; he only asked her to do this job with him because he knew she would get the job done. He knew they never seen eye to eye but still here they both were having random mind blowing sex. A one nightstand that so far had lasted two days, how on earth was this assignment going to get done when she could not keep her hands off him and vice versa?

His hand wounded up her thigh across her stomach and up onto her Brest massaging it as his trust became longer and harder. His head snapped back from the pleasure he himself was receiving from the experience. It was not long before he and Andy cried out from the affect that sex had on people orgasm plain and simple. Both spent they lay side by side with her head on his chest legs entwined in his and her hand roaming his sweat drenched abs. He in turn had his hand around Andy's shoulder playing with her hair.

Both stayed like this for a few minuets no words needed until Andy made a move, taking the sheet and wrapping it around her body and making her way to the bathroom to take long hot shower. The seiner detective lay naked on the bed watching a beautiful woman walk away, he placed his arms above his head and smiled to himself, what was it that made her jump him the afternoon before and for it to continue for two days? She never warmed to him even Sam could see that, even if she had managed to salvage the biggest bust of his career.

The water was pounding hard onto her body with every drop of water that fell a little more of Luke washed away from her. She knew what she was doing was wrong, her feelings for Sam where strong but still at this moment in time she was single and none had a claim over her. She did not go straight to him after her brake up for she knew he would end up just being her rebound guy and that she did not want. So when a certain detective asked her do this she had found her rebound. Lost in thought she smiled knowing that soon she and Sam would be together, and this hiccup, bump in the road would not stop her from achieving her goal of being with the man she truly loved.

**3 Days earlier**

Andy was running late again for shift, she still had a good seven blocks to go before she reached the barn. It did not help that the heavens had opened up and she was getting socked from head to toe. It would take her a good 20 minuets to get there if she ran with only 3 minuets to change into her uniform and into parade. She set off running only a block into her run a black ford pulled up ahead of her the window was being wound down and her name was being shouted from within the car.

"HAY MCNALLY YOU NEED A RIDE?" She stopped for a second to see who was calling her name, When she seen the car and the person who was inside he spoke again.

"I said you need a ride? You look a little wet and by the time I would say you are late for work, so jump in."

Andy walked round the passenger's side of the car and jumped in.

"Thanks for this; I would have never made it on time if I had to run the rest of the way."

"No problem, besides I'm glad I spotted you you're the person I'm on my way to see right now."

"Me? Why? You and I don't really get along plus you only ever come to 15 when you want Sam to do a job for you. So what is it you want to see me for?"

"All in good time McNally, ill let you know as soon as I have spoken to best about letting me have you for a few days."

With that the rest of the journey to the barn was in silence only with the occasional glance at each other. Andy's brain was going into overload trying to think why he wanted her after all the two of them had been through over the last year. Never really did they speak two words to one another only for a luck warm hello in the hallway when she was with Sam. But soon she would find out why he was kind of being nice to her. Finally making it into the parking lot she jumped out of the car and thanked him for the lift, with enough time for her to change and have a few moments with her friends. In turn the detective jumped out of his car and made his way inside behind her with a simple response of "You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

On his word he made his way to Best's office to have a word with him before parade started, he was only in there a few minuets when both men made there out the office. Walking into the parade room all coppers turned silent ready for there morning brief before he started he said Andy McNally's name out.

"McNally my office, now please."

Andy stood up from her seat next to Gail who gave her what's-going-on look only for Andy to shrug her shoulders. She walked out the room only for detective Boyd to follow her, Sam's eyes followed the two leave the room with him wanting to know what interest the head of G&G wanted with his partner. She walked into best's office and sat down in the chair only to swivel in it in anticipation as to what it was that Boyd wanted her for. He closed the door behind him and made way over to the other chair, he pulled it up close to Andy's side and looked her right in her eye giving the side of his face a quick rub before he started.

"I know were not really on good terms but I hope what I have to offer will at least get this bad air between us to clear. I know the whole burgeon thing was a mess I should not of kept the op in the dark, you was only doing your job and I'm kind of sorry for that."

Andy's eyes looked at him she was confused, was he really saying sorry for what she and Chris did that day? She must have heard him wrong; she shook her head so that she could forces on him. The detective took a folder out of a backpack on the floor and gave it to Andy in which she opened it to look at the information on the papers. She stopped the chair from swivelling to get the response she wanted.

"I needed a female officer to take on this role, its only going to be a few days max, cant use my girls due to one being under already and the other on sick leave. The whole thing is this guy." He pointed to the photo Andy was looking at. "Bryan More small time dealer turned big shot will only do business with you if you have a beautiful lady on you arm, he likes to look at them rather then look at the men he deals with bit of a Pervez really. He says it helps him decide if you're worth his time. All we need from this guy is a name and number and he will not give that up right away. All the hard works been done, all I need you to do is flirt a little with him until said information is given that's all."

"Ok sure I can do that." She was willing a few days of really doing nothing sounded brilliant on her part, besides she could get away from the barn away from Luke.

"Cool ok then ill meat you back here after your shift and we'll be on our way." He never shook her hand it did not feel right for some reason so he just placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. Andy gave Boyd a smile and left the office just at the same time as best had finished up with his pep talk to her fellow officers. Sam made his way over to Andy and asked her if she was ready to go but not before saying hello to Boyd.

Shift that day was long bid not help Andy anymore that she could feel Sam's eyes looking at her every 10 seconds or so, she turned and looked at him to find out what was bothering him.

"Sam do you have anything to say to me if not can you please stop burning a hole in my head, its starting to really wind me up." Sam forces his eyes back on the road just to glance over another 10 seconds later to ask her the question that had been bugging him since they left the barn that morning.

"So what did Boyd want you for this morning? He looked kind of happy about something, just that you and he don't really get along much."

"Well all that's been worked out he kind of said he was kind of sorry about it all. He asked me if I would go U.C with him for a few days nothing big, the girls on his team are out of action and thought it would help bury this thing between us. So I said I would do it, leave right after shift."

After a few speeding tickets, petty theft and a few other miner things, Sam and Andy made there way back to the barn. Andy made her way to the locker room to shower and change quickly. Traci and Gail where there changing also; talking about going the penny for a quick drink.

"Hay fancy coming with us to the penny for a quick one, I really need one after hearing Dov complain all day about not letting me let him drive." Gail sniggered

"You can be so cruel sometimes you know" Traci laughed at the image of Dov's face in a sulk from Gail being evil.

"Sorry guys I have some place to be, I best get a move on anyway."

The girls finished up and walked out the room to find Donovan Boyd standing against the wall arms folded across his chest. Seeing Andy he pushed off the wall and spoke.

"You ready to go McNally?"

"Yep all set."

Traci and Gail looked on open mouthed as to wonder why Boyd was waiting for there friend and were where they going? This was so going to be the topic of convocation around the table tonight.

Walking out of the door Andy and Boyd walked over to his car and jumped in before setting off the detective asked if she wanted to pick up a few things first before they made there way to the hotel Andy nodded and off they went. At the penny the rookies sat around the table speculating what was going on between Andy and Boyd. A bit of gossip was the whole point of having a drink, to relax and talk about the day and other stuff.

"So any clues as to why she left with Mr up tight?" a few sniggers came from the friends they started to call him that after the Landry case.

"No clue but she looked kind of excited when she left us, must have had something to do with what happened this morning, she was not really in parade was she and Boyd did follow her out."

"So we can rule out something romantic there then." Gail said.

"Hay maybe Sam knows ill go ask." Traci got up out of her seat and made her way over to the bar where Sam was sat with Jerry and Oliver. Placing her hand on Jerry's shoulder for a quick hi she turned to Sam.

"Hay Sam, do you know where Andy went? She was with Boyd before? She never really said anything to us just that she had to go and then left."

"Yeah, she's doing a job with Boyd for a few days. Said she was needed as his girls where out of action so he took McNally with him. She'll be back in a few no worries Nash."

"Thanks Sam." She walked away to sit back down with the others and told them what she was just told.

Pulling up outside her apartment Andy climbed out of the car and sprinted up the steps to the door and opened it flying up the stairs and into her own door. She grabbed a bag and started to throw thing into it. After 10 minutes she came flying out the door and back into the car.

"Got everything now?"

"Well if not its tough on my part and ill have to make do without right." She throws him a smile

Once they where on the road they kept quiet not sure what to talk about, the hotel was on the other side of the city so it was going to be a long drive there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N thanks for the alerts guys, just remember please review. I live for them, makes me want to continue the story. **_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Putting both bags onto his shoulder they both walked into the lobby of the hotel and collected there room key on entering the lift Boyd turned to Andy and spoke.

"Are you ready for this? We have nothing to do tonight so we have some free time till the fun begins tomorrow."

"I'm ready is a rush with assignments like this, coming up with a whole back story on who you are that kind of thing. I can't wait."

Stepping out of the life on the ninth floor and wondering the halls to find there room Boyd took the key card and placed it into the slot and opened the door and placing the bags on the floor and both walking in. Glancing around the room Andy spotted a problem straight off. There was only one bed, king size but still there was only one bed.

"What are we going to do about this?" she pointed to the bed "where do they think we are both going to sleep? In the bathtub?"

"Oh come on McNally, our cover is we are a couple do you think they would of given us a second bedroom? Besides were both adults here not like anything is going to happen right?"

"I guess your right, but keep to your side of the bed ok."

"That's fine by me."

By the time they put there thing away in the right place it was only 8.30 and they had the rest of the night to themselves. Donovan took a shower as Andy started to flick through the channels on the TV; nothing interesting on there she turned it off and grabbed the book she had brought with her to read. After only two chapters she gave up and put the book down, she was getting a little bored. That's when it happened; Donovan Boyd stepped out of the bathroom in only a pair of grey baggy sweat pants bear feet towel in hand drying his hair. Andy's eyes gave him the once over from toe to head stopping on his abs, who knew that he had a body like that hidden under his t-shirt and leather jacket. A thought ran through her head an epiphany even, her little light bulb went on and there he was her rebound. The man she was going to use to get Luke Callaghan out of her system for good. She thought to herself again "I'm going to need a drink if I'm going to do this."

She got up off the sofa and took hold of the key walking out the door "ill be back in a second." She shouted back Boyd shrugged and sat down. Not soon after Andy left the room she was back with two bottles of wine and a few beers a bit of liquid courage is what she needed if she wanted to forget all things Callaghan. Taking a glass of the top of the mini bar she opened one of the bottles and pored herself a very large glass.

"Hay you want one of these?" she asked

"No thanks ill have a beer thanks."

Andy tossed one over to him where he pulled off the ring pull and took a gulp. Andy took a seat next to him with the bottle of red wine in one hand and her glass in the other, where he was doing the same as she was before flicking channels for something to watch. There was an awkward silence between the two Andy had already drank half the bottle of wine just for something to do, she finally cracked from the silence.

"Soooooooooo" She dragged the word out. "Do you have a life outside of this job?" She giggled a little into her glass half buzzed but still soba. Boyd looked at her "You know social life, hobbies, girlfriend that kind of thing?" She was hoping he would say no to the last one she did not want to be the one who destroy something if he did.

"Yes I have a life, good friends too! We go watch a few hockey games go the bar have a few drinks that kind of thing. Play some hockey too; get on the ice hitting that puck gets out some aggression at the end of a hard day. As for the girlfriend cant really keep hold of one that understands the things I do for a living, sucks really but you get use to it. What's with all the questions anyway?"

"No reason just making conversion that's all."

"Well what about you then? What do you do for fun?"

"I'm a girl, I love to shop! Gossip with the girls over a glass of wine, guy wise I broke up with mine two months ago."

"No way you and fancy boy broke up? Wow, never seen that coming, not!"

"What do you mean by that?" She mock slapped his arm.

"Oh come on Andy probably the whole of the Toronto police force could see you had eyes on someone else, I don't know who though but it's just what I've heard that's all."

"So what if I did? It's got nothing to do with anyone, only me and the person in question." Andy stood up and walked to the draw and pulled out her night clothes and walking to the bathroom. "I'm going to change so finish of what ever you want to do." She closed the door. Time passed and she stepped out to see Boys stood by the far window looking out across the city he did not hear Andy walk over to him till she was stood next to him. He was startled just a little but then he took in the site before him. Andy was stood in only a short night shirt that managed to cover her bottom and a pair of fluffy blue socks. Boyd had to swallow hard to take the lump that caught in is mouth. She was beautiful all he could do was look at her.

"Hay Donovan you want to take a picture or do you want the 3D version?"

Don shook his head to take him out of his daze to answer her.

"What's the 3D version?" Andy took a few steps towards him and whispered in his ear as her hand started to play with the waist band of his sweat.

"Ill show you." She lent forward and laid a kiss on his lips; he was shocked to say the least but did not pull back. Her tongue swept over his lower lip begging for entry in which he aloud. He deepened the kiss as his hands made there way to her waist, and still she was playing with his sweat pants. A few moments had past when they had to brake for air, Boyd's eyes looking deep into her eyes only able to muster a few words out of his mouth.

"Andy what are you doing?" At this point her hand had moved from his sweats to the waist line of his boxers where he was beginning to get hard with her hand just brushing under his shorts ever so gently.

"What's the matter Donny? Are you afraid of a little human contact? I know you want this I can see it in your eyes, just like me! Nothing wrong with a bit of _**undercover **_work, besides this means nothing to me, its just sex that's all! A one night stand, where both single right? And I'm not with the person I want to be with yet so what's the harm in it?" She moved in and kissed him again. Boyd could not take the feeling he was getting anymore it was building up inside so he picked Andy up her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her to the bed.

_**A/N so please review makes me carry on please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N ok so Andy needed a little liquid courage to follow through with what she was thinking. So would if it was Boyd, then again I would be on him soba. I think he's hot. So remember read enjoy and then please review they make my day.**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

There clothing was scattered on the floor as Boyd explored every inch of Andy's body laying gentle kisses up her thigh, up her belly, over her breast along her collar bone up her neck and finishing on her lips. Her hands brushing through his hair and along his back pulling him closer, this is just how she wanted it. To use Donovan Boys as her rebound and not have any of the guilt that came with it, none had to know.

There bodies became one enrolled in an act that gave pleasure and sometimes pain, but Donovan was teasing Andy as he knew she wanted it; he hovered over her with a smirk on his face lowering his head so it was close to her ear.

"Do you really want this?" pulling back to look at her face, she bit her lip and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I want this." Her hands roaming his chest from the passion he was in, tracing his abs with her fingers she slowly moved them to his back and pulled him down closer to her. A sharp moan of pleasure escaped her lips as he entered. He placed his hand around her back to steady him as they moved together as one. Wave after wave of pleasure flowed over the two bodies Andy's legs wrapping around his waist to allow him to delve in deeper within her. Her nails where digging into his back as she begged for more, his mouth caressing her breast as he went.

After the wave of orgasms was over Boyd collapsed beside Andy both breathing heavily to catch there breathe. Andy propped herself up onto her elbow and looked at him.

"Wow that was amazing who knew you could be so gentle and giving when it came to sex." She smiled.

"What are you trying to say?" He looked a little taken back by her statement.

"No I mean you look like the kind of guy that likes it rough, you know work hard _**play **_hard. That kind of thing"

"Sorry do disappoint you there McNally but it you wanted rough you should of said, how ever you want it just ask. Ill do what ever you want me to; it's just with you looking the fragile type, I never wanted to freak you out."

"Trust me whatever you do to me would truly not freak me out. But not to make your ego any bigger then it is, that was way better the Luke ever gave me. He was always to beat from work so it was always a quickie then he would fall asleep. That really was one of the reasons I broke up with him our sex life sucked!"

Boys sniggered to himself over her comment and thought "Luke Callahan is a loser if he couldn't take the time to really make love to this girl, god did he miss out." He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek "What ever you want just ask, even if this is just a one off thing might as well get your fill." He winked.

"Oh trust me I'm going to milk you for all your worth detective." She ran her hand along his arm and kissed him before she said good night and snuggled up to him before felling asleep.

The next morning as the light shone through the window Andy began to slowly open her eyes to the morning sun her head resting on Boyd's rock hard abs as his stomach rose and fell with his breathing. In that second she laid gentle kisses up his torso with her hair tickling him as she went. Her actions coursed him to wake up and smile at her, in one swift movement he was on top of her and returning the kisses along her collar bone.

"Good morning Andy." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Good morning to you too Donovan." She said "Someone's a little happy this morning aren't they?" She could feel is member growing by the minute.

"Well that's what happens when you get a good nights sleep then wake up to a hot looking woman beside you, doing things that turn him on."

"Oh really, and what is the punishment for doing something like that?" She gave him a smile and brushed her hand down his body and just slightly touched his now pulsating manhood.

"Well I will have to show you now won't I."

For the second time in just under 12 hours, Donovan Boyd and Andy McNally where in the art of love making and loving every second of it.

After over an hour had passed before the two of them pulled apart and pulled themselves out of bed. Both took a shower and changed into something appropriate for there first meeting with Bryan More, He was due at the hotel around noon to see whether Boyd was worthy enough for the name of his supplier but it would take a lot of convincing on both there parts. All Andy had to do was look pretty, well she was more then that she was stunning, shame she had the hot's for some other guy because he loved this whole assignment so far. He was making love to an amazing woman even if it was a one night stand that would last there whole stay in the hotel. He looked over to her to see if she was ready so they could make there way down to breakfast.

After breakfast the two made there way back to the room to go over a few things before Bryan turned up. Names date's associates all so they would not make him suspect anything was going on. They went over thing over and over again until dead on noon there was a knock at there door. Donovan walked over and opened it and greeted the man with a hand shake.

"Donny boy, it's finally nice to meet you in person. I have heard so many good things about you from my boys. They say you're a dream to work with, you get things done leaving no mess behind you."

"Thank you Bryan, its good to finally nice to meet the man behind this whole operation. First I know how you like the lady's so I would like you to meat Lisa." Andy stretched out her hand and shook it and to get into character gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a sweet smile. All the while she was screaming to herself "unclean, unclean must remember to bleach my lips"

"Well it's so very nice to meet you Bryan" her hand running down his arm.

"Oh please young lady the pleasure is all mine" He gave Andy the once over and liked what he was seeing. Andy had short black mini dress on with her hair in an up do just for that little bit of extra eye opener. Well Boyd approved he was going to try and get Andy out of her dress after this meeting was over.

"Oh Donny you do know what I like, young and beautiful and what looks like a smocking hot body to boot." Donovan smiled

"Don't I know it?" Andy shot him a look as to say who's-the-pervert-now.

"So shall we get down to business? All I need is a new supplier so that I can move my product over the border without any eyebrow being raised. I've been having a few issues with my last guy so I had to dispose of him and not in a nice way."

"A man to be reckoned with, hay Donny I like your style."

All the time Boyd was talking to Bryan his eyes where on Andy winking at her and licking his lips, he was freaking her out, Andy changed her mind about this guy he was not a pervert. No he was worse he was a creepy pervert. The meeting went on for another hour give or take until Bryan and Donovan arranged to meet again in 2 days time but in the hotel bar for a few drinks just so that Andy could begin to play her part in bringing this guy in for good part a little better is getting Bryan More to give up the name and number that the detective needed. After saying there goodbye's the door closed behind them and Andy took a deep breath.

"Oh god, I thought he would never leave I feel so dirty from him just looking at me, it's like no amount of shower gel will work. But other then that did I do well?"

"You were amazing beautiful; he could not keep his eyes off you. I think you were really getting him turned on. Kind of like I am right now." A cheeky smile spread across the detectives face as he walked over towards Andy.

"Oh are you? Well we'll have to do something about that now won't we?" Her hand slid up his shirt to play with his body and her other hand played the zip on his jeans. "Well these clothes would work much better on the floor don't you think?" Again for the third time in over a day both body's became one.

_**A/N ok so what you think? Please review, oh and thanks for adding to you watch list **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N ok so some people are thinking what the hell Andy? Boyd really? Its something different don't you think **_

_**Chapter 5:**_

The time had come; the moment Andy and Boyd had been working towards getting the name and number from Bryan More; to be able to arrest him for the supply of drugs in and out of the city and the country. Both were getting ready Andy had chose to put on a short black dress with lacing up the back and a short plummeting neckline. She had on black high healed shoes that made her legs look stunning that could take any mans breathe away. Her hair was cured and in a half up do and some falling onto her face Boyd on the other hand had a pair of blue jeans and an expensive looking shirt under his leather jacket, with his unshaven face that gave him the hotness factor he really did pull it off really well. Andy stepped out of the bathroom only for the detective to look on in amazement, he had to remind himself to breath she was really something. He could feel his heart race faster and a stearin that was really turning him on.

"Wow Andy you look, you look wow." Words escaped him.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked to the floor then back at him. "You look pretty good looking yourself, who knew the great detective Donovan Boyd could pull of a look like that."

"Hay, I make this look good! And you miss McNally look sexy as hell." He walked over to her and put his hands around her waist and pulled her in close whispering in her ear.

"Do you know how much your turning me on right now?"

"Oh trust me I have a feeling I know just how much I'm turning you on." She smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek and grazing her hand over his crotch. She pulled away and took his hand. "I think its show time, time for Lisa to flirt a little and let's go arrest us a bad guy." Again she smiled grabbed her bag off the table and pulled him towards the door.

The hotel bar was packed with hotel guest and punters off the street; a few were undercover cops from Boyd's team and where waiting in position for his signal, and it looked like standing room only in the bar too. Luck had it a table had be reserved in the back the day before so the group could continue there meeting without drawing any unwanted attention to them. Both made there way to the bar and ordered there drinks and then walked over and settled on the table. Simple small talk filled the gap before Bryan More was to show his face, just talking to Andy Boyd was getting more and more frustrated that he could not just pull her up and pin her to the nearest wall and take her there and then, no matter if the room was full of people. Andy too was feeling something; she knew this thing that was happening between her and the seiner detective would be over and she could move on with her life; be with the man she truly wanted without feeling regret that he was her rebound guy. That honour fell on Donovan Boyd who she was grateful and also understood this meant nothing to her, nothing but sex.

Right on queue Bryan turned up looked around the bar till he made eyes on Donovan and Andy; he walked over and sat down next to Andy. That's when Andy turned on her sex appeal to have this job done by tonight.

"Bryan it's good to see you again." She kissed him on the cheek and let her hand wonder over his belly. His eyes lit up that put a very large smile on his face, oh he was enjoying this and he hadn't even greeted Donovan yet.

"Lisa, how are you doing this evening? You look stunning; Donny boy is a lucky man to have you on his arm. You think I could convince him to let me have you have you for the night?" He gave here a wink

"Oh I don't know it all depends on Donny."

"Donny my boy, good to see you to, so can what do you say? I want Lisa for the night; will you let me have her?

"Depends on how this deal go's Bryan, we get it all worked out tonight then maybe ill let you have her for the night and you can do whatever you like, I'm sure Lisa would not mind."

With Boyd saying that Andy turned to Bryan and under the table again brushed her hand up his leg and rested just before upper thigh. She then whispered in his ear.

"You make this deal and ill make you that tonight were your last night on earth if you know what I mean?" She squeezed his thigh and smiled with a lick of her lips Bryan let out a small moan from his lips from the pleasure Andy was giving him.

"So are we going to do this or what?" Donovan said.

"Ok Donny boy chill we'll do this."

The three body's chattered a good hour or so tuning out the fine details of the business with Andy doing her par in keeping Bryan a very happy man. She was again screaming to herself, "UNCLEAN, UNCLEAN." It was time a few moments from now they would have what they wanted and could close this case for good.

"Ok so here is the number and name you need for the supplier." Bryan slipped Boyd a piece of paper; Boyd looked at it for a second and smiled.

"Here's to a long and happy life." He raised his glass and nodded, that was the signal his team where waiting for. Some party's converged on the table as the others blocked the exits.

Andy stood up and moved away as Boyd stood up also and moved to Bryan Mors side.

"Bryan More you're under arrest for the intent to supply drugs the city of Toronto." Donovan read him his rights as he tried to flee but was stopped by his team.

"Ill get you for this Donny boy, mark my words you'll pay."

"I don't think so buddy you're going away for a very, very long time."

Success they had there man months of work finally paid off, Both Andy and Boyd made there way outside where cop cars and vans had gathered to clear the place up. After giving there statement and a few other things they both made there way back to there room to pack up there stuff.

_**A/N so please review they make my day, keeps me going.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N sorry it been longer to post this chapter but I started it and never got round to finishing it. Plus I have learnt from the past never post anything on the same day as a new episode of rookie blue lol. Well enjoy **_

_**Chapter 6:**_

They made it back to there room all smiles and on a high, they did it they made the bust in record time and it was time to celebrate. Donovan made his way to the mini bar and took out a beer for himself and Andy. He tossed Andy her beer and twisted the top off his and took a large drink and went to Andy's side and put his hands around her waist and started to dance around the room with her. Andy in turn did the same and danced around the room with him. He was if anyone seen him at this moment in time would of thought he was out of his mind.

"We did it Andy we bloody did it, I feel like I'm on cloud nine."

"I can tell the way your acting." She giggled. He pulled her in a little closer

"What can I say it's a good day, and you were a part of it? You're telling me you don't feel the rush the high that amazing felling deep inside of you?

"I do but I can control it better. You know we should really pack up and then you can carry on celebrating." Donovan was a little disheartened by her statement but agreed and they both started to clean. It took a good half hour to clear away all the files reports and even pack there bags before they got back to drinking there beer. The detective was still on a high.

"Did you see More's face when you pulled out them handcuffs? His eyes lit up thinking it was some kinky game you wanted to play. And when you asked him if he wanted to slip into them, I'm sure that took him over the edge."

"I know, until you told him he was under arrest it whipped the smile off his face." Both laughed.

"So tell me officer McNally where did you hide them handcuffs? Because I never seen you go into your bag. And you could not have hid them in that dress its so, so…" His mind wounded and so did his eyes, taking in every curve of her body that her dress clung to. He could fell a stirring in him that was making him feel hot under his clothing a twinge in his pants. "God she looks fucking hot." He thought to himself.

"So, so what detective?" she pulled him from his train of thought.

"Oh god Andy, do know what you are doing to me right now just standing there?" He took a few steps closer to her.

"Nope, but I guess your going to tell me." She lied; a small smile appeared on her face as she also took a few steps closet to him. The two of them where now face to face, each feeling one another's breathe on there faces. Boys hand made its way to Andy's waist slowly slipping it to reach her back as he gently pulled her closer.

"Oh, I see what you mean now detective." Her eyes grew wider as she felt his growing member through the thin fabric of her dress and through his jeans. She lent in and whispered in his ear. "You do know could get arrested for carrying a concealed weapon of this size detective." She ran her hand over the top of his groin in which a small moan escaped his lips. Inching closer and closer there lips met only slowly so there mouths melted together. There tongues moved together as one as there hands moved around each others waists. Only did the two pull apart for a few moments in a silent understanding this would be the last time they where to do this before returning to there normal lives.

Boyd placed gentle kisses along Andy's neck line and down to her pulse point where he sucked but left no mark. Her hands moved up from his waist and one by one undid his buttons, when she finished undoing the last one her hands slid back up his chest. Andy slid his shirt and his jacket he still wore off his shoulders and in turn kissed his jaw line down his neck and to his pulse point. Donavan moved his hands to her back and untied the back lace of her dress sliding it off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. She stood in only her black lace bra and knickers, Donovan took in the sight before him and smiled.

"You really are beautiful Andy; Sam's a lucky guy to have you chasing after him."

Andy looked at him in small shock.

"How did you know it was Sam I wanted? You told me you did not know who it was."

"I'm not blind Andy; I can see the chemistry between you two the looks, the smiles, the smallest of touches. I only told you that so I could believe just for this time we have spent together it was me you where thinking of and not him. This whole thing has been a whirl wind to me. This job, do know how hard it is to find a girl who understands what I have to do for a living? Who would stick around long enough to love me for who I am and not run because I'm not there for them all the time?"

"Oh Donovan, you'll meet someone. From what I have seen over the last few day's girls would kill to be with you. You are kind thoughtful know how to treat a woman, you place them on a pedestal and worship them, your personality takes time to understand but they will get it, plus you have a great body. Hay if Sam was not in the picture I would gladly be the one." She gave him a smile and took his hand in her own. Andy led him to the bed and sat down patting the space next to her, he sat down. Andy moved her free hand to his cheek pulling him in for a kiss.

"I want you treat me like I am that woman who deserves to be with you for the little time we have left."

Boyd gently lay Andy across the bed and placed kisses across her almost naked body and was going to worship her body the way it should be. Unclasping her bra he again took in the beauty that was Andy McNally before taking her left breast into his mouth gently sucking and biting her nipple while massaging her right one. Every small detail did not pass him by, he took it all in. A small grown escaped Andy's lips letting Donovan know she was enjoying the feeling he was giving her, her hands moved down to the belt and slowly unbuckled it and unzipping his jeans. Struggling to undo his button she felt him smile into her skin, he knelt up only for a brief moment to undo it himself and discarding his jeans to the floor. Now the only barrier between there full naked body's where his boxers and her knickers. Donovan continued to worship Andy's body with his mouth sending shivers up and down her spine. His hand moved down to her knickers and with his thumb gliding over the thin fabric of silk the separated him from her moist folds. He moved his finger and thumbs through the side of them and stocked her folds gently before taking his finger and slipped it inside looking for that one spot that would bring any woman to there knees. Only to slip a second finger inside and moving them inside of her; another moan escaped her lips with this Donovan removed his fingers to remove the final barrier so that he could explore deeper. Again he took his finger and moved it down her folds only for his tongue to lick down them before pushing its way inside as far as it would go. Franticly moving around Andy arched her back as she placed her hand on top of his he head to push him in deeper. Boyd lapped up every ounce of Andy he could before she could take no more and grabbing his hair and pulling him up to her lips and kissing him deeply tasting herself on his lips.

"I want you inside me now!" She whispered into his ear as she panted for breath. His hard member grinding into her still with his boxers on him he made quick work of removing them to the floor. Hovering over Andy's folds he saw her give him the nod for him to enter inside of her. A gasp came from her mouth the same every time he did he gave her a moment to adjust to the size and to get comfortable. He began slowly thrusting inside her looking into her eyes with gentleness to reassure her he will give her all she deserves in life. The trusting became faster stocks longer Andy's legs wrapped around his back for him to penetrate deeper to hit her magic spot. Her nails digging into his back drawing blood almost screaming with pleasure from what she was receiving from him; who she thought was never ever so caring and gentle when it came to women.

Longer faster harder is how it played out both in a state of heightened pleasure, Donovan calling on Andy to come for him to let go and experience all that was the pleasure of an orgasm.

"Come Andy just let it out don't hold back, I'm right behind you." Trying to catch his breath he thrust deeper inside.

"Oh god I'm coming, oh god, oh god." A few more thrust and Andy started screaming as wave after wave flew through her, not far behind Boyd let go himself realising his hot creamy liquid, his body shuddering as he did.

Lying on top of Andy he laid a deep longing kiss on her lips just before falling to her side. Both panting heavily trying to catch there breath hands roaming over each others swat drenched bodies.

"Wow, now this I am not going to forget in a long time." Boyd said as he propped himself up onto his elbow and looked at Andy.

"That's the only thing I'm going to let you take with you, just remember as soon as we get back to the barn none of this ever happened. But I do agree with you there that was incredible." Andy placed a small kiss on his cheek and rolled over to get out of bed. She again wrapped the sheet around her body and walked to the bathroom to shower before having to make a move back to there real lives.

After over two hours had passed Boyd had as well showered and dressed just as Andy did and finished tidying up before closing the door to the hotel room that was there home and dirty little secret for the last time and setting off for home.

Pulling into the parking lot of the 15th Boyd turned off the engine to his car and turned to speak to Andy before getting out.

"Look I just want to say thanks, you know what's happened over the last few days where not what I expected. What you said about finding someone that will understand the job, I hope there somewhat like you. You have a heart Andy your kind and sweet and I'm glad I got to see that side of you. I'm glad we could patch the animosity between us because I would like for us to be friends, if that's ok with you?"

"I can do friends! Don you're a great guy and I'm glad too that I could see that as well. Trust me, you will find the right girl one day and she will be the one I just know it."

"Thanks Andy." She placed her hand on his leg and gave it a little squeeze just to reassure him that all would be ok for him.

Both stepped out off the car and walked towards the door in silence with knowing silence with smiles on there faces. Looking at each other in a silent look knowing that what happened would never come out a packed almost.

The door swung open and out walked Sam almost knocking Andy off her feet from not seeing her.

"Hay your back."

"Yes I am, did you miss me?"

"Always, life is hard when you have to ride with Dov for a few days. I miss our banter, when you back on?

Looking over to Donovan to find out the answer she was looking for.

"Two days, just need McNally to go over the paperwork and she's all yours again my friend." Patting Sam the back, he continued his journey into the barn.

"Cool." Giving him one last smile before he diapered she looked at Sam and pulled him into a hug.

"God I really did miss you." Sam in return hugged her back and gave her a full on dimple smile.

"Then don't leave me again."

"Oh trust me that I am never intending to do ever again." Looking into his eyes she lent in even closer and kissed him on his lips pulling back and smiling to him, before leaning back into him to deepen the kiss she just gave him. Knowing in her own mind that this is where she wanted to be for the rest of her life, in Sam's arms

_**A/N ok so I'm not too happy with the ending of this story, but I could not think of any other way. It was doing my nut in so I just had to go with it. So that's it for now, time to start on my next story. So just remember to review and ill see you soon.**_


End file.
